


'I'll remember how you kissed me under the lamppost'

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Alec, Sweet Moments, luke x maryse, magnus knows, soft autumn colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: Title of work from Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph'





	'I'll remember how you kissed me under the lamppost'

**Author's Note:**

> Title of work from Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph'

The chill of the evening air carried signs of drizzle and left their exposed skin moist and cold. With Magnus’ arm looped through Alec’s, hands in their pockets, they made their way through the almost empty Battery Park on their way back from a night out. Magnus had agreed to drop Alec off at the Institute for a midnight mission, before portalling back home to the loft. The pathways of the park were lit by the warm yellow almost golden lights from the lampposts. Leaves covered the ground and colored it maroon, brown and occasionally red making their surroundings warm in the cold fall weather.

“All I’m saying is that I’ve had better crêpes. Remind me to take you to Antwerp sometime soon. I know the perfect little spot that serves the best crêpes,” Magnus finished the story with a small huffed laugh as he remembered that time he’d gone with Catarina. He’d ended up portalling back alone as one of the mundane customers had wound up with a heart attack due to the amount of sugar he had requested with his crêpe.

Alec had come to a stop under one of the lampposts and Magnus walked to stand in front of him. Alec’s hazel eyes shone dark and warm as he stepped closer to Magnus to envelop himself in the warmth Magnus’ body radiated. Magnus’ hands came to rest against Alec’s jacket lapels and fiddled with the rainbow colored fringes on his otherwise black scarf. Alec’s hands came to rest on Magnus’ upper arms where he began rubbing slow circles with his thumbs.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Alec hummed out as he leaned in and placed his cold lips at the side of Magnus’ mouth. At the feel of a warm tongue, Magnus’ eyes momentarily fluttered shut and he leaned in to the touch, breathless for a moment at the gentle yet intimate gesture.

“Raspberry,” Alec stated as he pulled back and his tongue shot out to wet his lips. His eyes sparkled with amusement as Magnus’ brows frowned in confusion. “You’ve had a bit of jam stuck in your goatee for the past 30 minutes,” he explained as Magnus removed a hand from Alec’s chest to wipe his mouth of anything remaining.

“Why didn’t you say anything!” Magnus voice came out a little louder than expected however still far from angry. Alec chuckled at his slightly offended tone and took Magnus’ hand in his and placed it back on his chest, intertwining their fingers in the process.

“Because then I wouldn’t have been able to do that. Or this,” Alec said in a deep and low tone that made shivers run down Magnus’ spine despite the warmth of his body and leaned in again, just as a deep voice interrupted them and they both looked over Magnus’ shoulder.

“Good evening boys,” Luke’s voice called out as he came closer the two of them with Maryse by his side. They were both dressed for the fall evening with a cup of hot coffee, steam flowing from the open mouthpiece in the lid. 

“Alec, Magnus,” Maryse greeted with a small nod in their direction. A smile was plastered to her face making her face round and pleasant. Strands of hair fell undone from her tight braid and curled in the moist air. Her cheeks red with something other than the cold, Magnus noted, as he had seen the same shade of red on Alec’s cheeks several times. Her eyes lingered on Magnus before they found their way to her son whose arms and hands had remained on Magnus. Maryse had grown as a person and had formally apologized to Magnus for everything that had been said and done in the past, and while she accepted Magnus and Alec for what they were, and what they would remain to be for a long time, Magnus’ relationship with Alec’s mother was still a work in progress. 

“We just needed to stretch our legs,” Maryse said as she smiled up at her son who nodded understandingly. Alec knew all about late night meetings. “Get home safe,” she said as she squeezed their intertwined hands resting on Alec’s chest. They said their goodbyes and watched as the pair walked away and further down the pathway. 

“The meetings must be going well. I don’t remember my mother smiling that much in a long time,” Alec contemplated as he followed them with his eyes. He looked back at Magnus who stared at him with a puzzled look. Alec’s brows furrowed together in confusion which resulted in Magnus shaking his head and giggling, smiling at how oblivious Alec was to the fact that the ‘meetings’ Maryse had with Luke had nothing to do with business and more to do with pleasure. 

“Right… meetings,” he agreed with a quiet laugh and removed his hands from the jacket lapels to put them around Alec’s neck and dragged him in to a tight hug. He felt hot breath and a cold nose in the crook of his neck as Alec nuzzled his face in the warmth of his skin. 

Resting his head on Alec's shoulder he caught sight of Maryse and Luke still walking down the pathway. Luke’s arm was swung across Maryse’s shoulders and slowly fell down to rest around her waist as her head found its way to rest on his shoulder. Magnus smiled at the gesture he’d been witness to and felt happy for his friend and the mother of his soulmate.

Oh Alexander, he thought to himself as he bowed his head to catch Alec’s lips that met his in a sweet embrace as they stood below the golden light of the lamppost.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
